


To Good at Goodbyes

by DancinginNior



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, M/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sad Karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancinginNior/pseuds/DancinginNior
Summary: There, that was it, the two words that broke him. He stretched his arms out as far as they would go, tears welled in his eyes as he called out for him.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 12





	To Good at Goodbyes

_ 11:18am _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ 11:18am _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ 11:18am _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ 11:19am _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ No matter how many times Karkat opened and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again, willing the time with his mind to change to a much earlier hour, nothing was working and he didn’t need the knight of time to tell him that no matter what he did time was just going to move forward. He didn’t remember waking up much less falling asleep, whatever sleep he did have did not seem to do its job since he still felt groggy. He sat up and stretched trying to get the last remnants of sleep out of his body but no matter how he moved his limbs his head still felt as if it were in a fog. There was something missing from the bed, he couldn’t put his finger on it but a presence was supposed to be there yet he couldn’t figure out who it was. A thought came through the haze that the one he was looking for was in the kitchen. Within minutes of this realization his body was moving on its own, getting off the bed and heading towards the corridor. His heart rate was picking up the closer he was to the doorway, it felt as if it was going to explode when he finally stopped at the threshold.  _

_ He was here, sure his back was to Karkat but there was no mistaking the almost white blonde hair. He could even see part of the frames of the glasses he so much wanted to toss away so that he could look him in the eyes. Karkat felt a rush of air as his body moved on its own accord again this time running towards him. He ran harder and longer than he had done before but no matter how fast he went he couldn’t reach him. “Morning Karkat.” There, that was it, the two words that broke him. He stretched his arms out as far as they would go, tears welled in his eyes as he called out for him. _

_ “Dave!” _

__

_ “Dave!” _

__

…Dave

It happened again, that was all Karkat could think of as his eyes burst open in shock. He didn’t have to run a hand across his cheeks to know that they were stained by tears. He breathed in deeply, holding the air in for a few more seconds than necessary as he closed his eyes trying to push out the dream from his mind. Yet when he exhaled there were still residues of the emotions that were pulled out of him. Still after years of pushing it all back it was resurfacing, stronger than ever. He was the one that made the decision to not pursue a relationship with Dave, hell he was seventy three percent sure that Dave didn’t even know how enamored Karkat was with him. He even thought that he had gotten most of what was bothering him out when he spent a month living with Kanaya and Rose.

There was no apparent reason that these feelings were resurfacing, he did talk to Dave regularly online since they were friends after all but that was nothing new. It seemed as though whatever manifested those feelings had either some sick sense of humor or was able to predict the future because not long after he had decided to stop wallowing in self pity his phone had alerted him that he had a new message. 

A new message was nothing, just his friends checking up on him or sending him some worryingly, funny memes that they had found searching through the recesses of the internet. This message though, this one was different; it made him drop his phone the moment he finished reading it as if it had burned his hand. He didn’t need to read it again to know it was real, he didn’t even think he could look at his phone the same again. It could not have come at a worse time. Now when his emotions were more vulnerable than ever and he could barely get through a week without one night of dreaming of Dave. Of course it had to be now because it would be his life if fate did not decide to body slam any resemblance of peace he had into concrete. Karkat knew he was overeating to the message it wasn’t the end of the world again he would survive, but that didn’t mean it would save him from a break down. All because of a simple, arrogant, assuming text that was sent by the one person he wanted to both see more than everything and never see again.

**“Hey Vantas I’m coming over.”**


End file.
